


Didn't You Die?

by peggy_hamilton



Series: Supernatural Imagines [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy_hamilton/pseuds/peggy_hamilton
Summary: Set in about season 3 or so, reader was a friend of Sam’s in college and sees him again when he and Dean are in a café doing research. They are confused as to why Sam is alive considering he died on the news, twice.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Series: Supernatural Imagines [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597420
Kudos: 16





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr justthinkingofwaystoavoidbusses

You were going about your normal day, you left Stanford college last year and had moved three states away. You just had to get away from that place as soon as possible after the death of your best friend Jess and then months later you saw on the news that her boyfriend, Sam, had also died.

Then another few months later you caught another article about how Sam had died again. It had been a little freaky but you brushed it off, the police had claimed that people were dead when they weren’t before and there had always been an air around Sam that he was hiding something, you had figured you were just being paranoid.

Which was why it was definitely a surprise, and also not at the same time, when you saw Sam and who you assumed to be his brother sitting at a table in the coffee shop you went to every day at lunch. You collected your coffee, standing aimlessly in the middle of the shop just sort of staring at the two men who were oblivious to your gaze. “Sam?” you ventured hesitantly, walking over slowly.

The two men snapped their heads up in an instant and locked their eyes on you, it was a little unsettling to say the least. Sam’s hair had grown out a little and he had beefed up since the last time you saw him but it was still definitely him, he looked better than you remembered and lingering feelings of the crush you used to have on him resurfaced suddenly.

The shorter of the two eyed you with distrust and his body was tense as he seemed to scan you. “Y/N?” Sam asked in surprise, standing up from his chair with a confused smile and pulling you into a quick hug. His large body suffocated you in muscles, and you loosely wrapped your arms around his waist and hugged him back.

“W-what are you doing here?” Sam asked, sitting back down and you pulled up a chair from another table.

“I live here, what are you doing here?” you asked back and furrowed your eyebrows.

“Work,” Sam replied easily, as if he wasn’t supposed to be dead. “Oh, Y/N, this is my brother Dean. Dean, this is Y/N, my friend from Stanford,” he introduced the two of you.

“Pleasure to meet you, Dean,” you held out your hand for him to shake.

He did so with a firm shake and seemed to relax now that he knew who you were and weren’t a threat, “You too,” he replied with a charming smile.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother and quickly changed the tab on his laptop from a page about mythology to facebook so you wouldn’t get suspicious.

“So, not to be rude or anything,” you started, because you needed answers. “But didn’t you die? Like twice? It was on the news, we had a memorial for you,” you asked awkwardly. What? It’s not as if ‘didn’t you die’ was a normal conversation piece.

The two tensed and shared a look, seeming to have an entire conversation without actually talking right in front of you. “Um, no?” Sam said, though he didn’t exactly sound sure of the answer himself.

You raised an eyebrow and Dean jumped in, “Actually, when we were on our road trip we had a few drinks and some real shady guys took our wallets which coincidentally had our ID’s in them,” he lied easily, “So the news thought it was us that had died when they found them dead a while later, because these guys had no other identification.”

That made sense, right? Sam had left to go on a road trip to grieve after all. You didn’t work with the police or anything but that did seem like the type of mistake they would make. “Wow, that must suck, did they ever find out who it was?” you asked.

The two of you shook their head, “Nah, they just know it wasn’t us,” Sam shrugged, glad that you believed the lie and weren’t questioning any further.

You looked down at your watch and saw that your lunch break was almost over, “Shit,” you cursed under your breath. “I’ve gotta get back to work but we should meet up before you leave town,” you said and wrote down your number on a piece of paper. “Call me later,” you smiled.

“It was great seeing you again,” you stood up, “Nice meeting you, Dean,” you waved goodbye as you walked out of the shop feeling a little giddy at the thought of seeing Sam Winchester again.

After you left Dean looked over at Sam, “You know you can’t call Y/N later, right? It’s too dangerous we can’t drag them into this crap,” he told him.

Sam sighed, “I know but….it’s not as if I’m gonna spill all our secrets. It’s just gonna be dinner or something and then we’ll be out of town anyway.”

Dean bit his lip, “If you really want to then do it, but you’re putting them at risk and you know it.”

Sam nodded and continued on with his research silently, he had always liked you, if he hadn’t gotten with Jess before he met you he would’ve asked you out. This was his chance to finally go on a date with you, and if it put you in danger- well, then he’d protect you. He was a Winchester after all.


	2. part 2

The date went well, until it didn’t.

Sam had paced through his motel room for ten minutes deliberating on whether or not to call you, only deciding to do so when Dean threatened to kick him out. The two of you had made arrangements for him to swing by your apartment and pick you up on the way to a local restaurant.

When he knocked on your door he was breathless by how wonderful you looked, “Wow, Y/N, you look…you look really good,” he breathed in awe.

You blushed and ducked your head, turning to lock your door to hide the redness in your cheeks. “You don’t scrub up too bad yourself,” you flirted back, regaining a little confidence after ignoring the hammering of your heart in your chest.

He offered out his arm and you happily linked with him and walked out of the building. Sam had graciously (begrudgingly) been given the impala for the night, like a gentleman he opened the passenger side door for you and helped you in. “Why thank you,” you smiled up at him and he grinned down at you like an over sized puppy.

The two of you talked about anything and everything, you told him about your work in the area and what you had been doing since you left Stanford. How you had finally scraped together enough money to get your own place and were now looking for your own business to run. In turn Sam told you about his road trip with Dean, (leaving out crap about the supernatural, obviously), how he had grieved for a long time but knew he had to move on. How they travelled all over and met up with his dad, giving you the edited version of what went down.

There had been no lulls in the conversation all through dinner and you didn’t want to leave just yet, he wouldn’t be in town for very long after all. “Do you want to walk around for a while, it’s a lovely night,” you proposed as you walked out of the establishment.

Sam nodded, “Lead the way,” he smiled, allowing you to walk a little bit ahead of him. You ended up at the local park looking down at the lake from the bridge as the sun began to set and the air cooled.

As it had been warm earlier you hadn’t thought to bring a jacket but now it was cold and you began to shiver. “Here,” Sam said, shucking off his jacket and draping it over your shoulders.

“Oh no, I couldn’t, “ you began to protest, “Now you’ll get cold.”

“I can handle it,” Sam chuckled, “I insist.” Reluctantly you accepted and pushed your arms through the holes, instantly you felt warmer even though Sam’s jacket practically drowned you due to his massive mouse size.

“Thank you,” you said, rolling up the sleeves so you could see your hands. In the process you noted a hard object on one of the inner pockets. Upon further discreet checking you realised that it was a gun.

A gun!?

What the hell was Sam doing with a gun? He didn’t seem the type back in college but it’s been over three years since you last saw him, people change, did you even know him anymore? Were you safe? You told yourself not to panic, it was perfectly common for people to carry guns. He hadn’t told you what his job was yet, maybe it was required that he always have a gun to hand.

Before you could even ask about it you heard a sudden snarling sound behind you. You whipped around to see a man slightly taller than you directly behind you. He had pale skin and was bearing his teeth, you watched in horror as another set of sharp teeth dropped from his gums.

In your peripheral vision you saw Sam’s arm move to his hip for his gun, that was in his jacket, which he gave to you. With no weapon Sam dived in front of you as the vampire lunged for you. The two brawled on the floor for a moment, Sam seemed to have the upper hand and for a second you thought the two of you might actually make it out alive.

Then everything changed, the vampire flipped them over so Sam was kneeling underneath him and the vampire held him over the edge of the bridge with his neck bared. Acting purely on instinct you reached for the gun, you didn’t have time to think or to reason. Quicker than you’ve ever moved before you emptied three bullets into the vampire’s chest and head.

The vampire dropped dead on Sam who pushed him off and panted heavily looking from the dead body to you as you kept the gun clutched in your hand. Your hands began to shake but you kept your grip tight, taking a step back from Sam and the vampire.

“What the hell was that?”

Sam shrugged helplessly, “I don’t know.”

“No,” you gritted and held the gun up facing him, “It’s about time you give me answers Sam Winchester, what the hell was that?”

Sam sighed and ran a hand over his face, “It was a vampire. Almost every supernatural myth you’ve ever heard about is true. Me and Dean, we’re hunters. We travel across the US and kill them when we find a case where one of them has started killing people.”

A tense moment of silence settled over the two of you, everything was real? You knew you shouldn’t believe it but the proof was right in front of you. “Okay,” you whispered, lowering the gun and letting it drop from your fingers to the floor.

“There’ll be more,” Sam said urgently, “We need to call Dean,” you nodded slightly, still in shock. Vampire or not, you’d shot that guy three times and you hadn’t even thought about it.

Time passes relatively quickly and soon enough you could hear the rumble of the Impala and a minute later Dean’s steps came up the bridge where the vampire still lay bleeding out. You watched through glassy eyes as the brothers checked over the body for any clues as to where the rest of the nest might be. “You’re a good shot,” Dean called over to you from the body, “Two to the heart, one to the head. Good accuracy, through and through, you’re a natural,” he grinned encouragingly.

It didn’t help to know that you were good with a gun, a weapon made to kill people, but it helped pull you out of the shock. That thing wasn’t people, and it had tried to kill you, it deserved to die. “Thanks,” you said with a weak smile.

The boys cleaned up and disposed of the body and Sam came over to you. The three of you went back to the impala, this time you sat in the back whilst the brothers talked in the front. You weren’t really listening as they drove the route back to your apartment but you gleaned from their conversation that they would research tonight and tomorrow then get the nest the following night.

All too soon you all pulled up in front of your apartment, you stepped out and Sam got out to walk you up as well. At the door you turned to each other, “So, worst date you’ve ever had?” Sam laughed.

You smiled and shook your head, “Surprisingly, no. The first that I’ve shot and killed a vampire on though, I can cross that off my bucket list,” you laughed, already beginning to feel better about the whole ordeal.

“As much as it freaked me out, I’m glad I know the truth about the world. I’m not just crazy in saying that I believe in it all,” you smiled.

Sam chuckled, “You’re taking it rather well. Anyone else would’ve slapped me and not believed me if I told them I hunt mythical creatures or a living.”

“Well, I’m not anyone else,” you reminded him with a flirty smile. “Which reminds me,” you became serious, “When you take down that nest I want to be there.”

“What? No! It’s too dangerous,” Sam protested instantly.

You shook your head, “That vamp tried to kill me and there are others that are gonna kill other people. Besides, I’m a natural, you need me on your team.”

Sam sighed, “I - I’ll think about it, alright?”

Figuring that was the best you were gonna get for now you nodded in acceptance, “Good night Sam,” you said, reaching up on your tiptoes to kiss him gently on the lips. You felt him kiss back and circle an arm around your waist, you smiled into the kiss and your heart went crazy. Before it could go further you pulled back leaving Sam chasing your lips and you smiled triumphantly up at him.

“Tease,” Sam grumbled lightly.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” you winked and slipped into your apartment leaving Sam with a big dorky grin on his face.


End file.
